


All Bad Things (Are Good Things In Disguise)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Barebacking, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Frottage, Manipulation, Riding, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana wants Gwaine to perform at her club and she knows exactly how to get him on board with the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Bad Things (Are Good Things In Disguise)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Merlin Writers](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com) Daisy Chain. Set in Bekah's Aithusa's 'verse where The Knights are strippers and Morgana owns a fetish club. There were a series of manips with The Knights in stockings and the like, performing at Morgana's club so this is my hypothesis on how she makes that happen.

When Arthur had opened his little club, not five minutes from her own, Morgana had rolled her eyes, sneered and thought the boy would do anything to one up her. She never thought he might actually be serious. And she never thought what he made would actually be interesting.

She brought her drink to her lips, to whet her dry throat. What she had in mind was daring and she couldn’t deny, she was a little bit nervous as well as excited. Being a stripper was one thing, in a safe, vanilla context with safe, vanilla people watching you. What she had in mind had a little more of an edge, a little bit of a twist.

She’d watched a few of them by now. Each had their own character, their own flair, Arthur had chosen them well. But this one, this one was what she needed. She needed just one to say yes, to think it was a good idea. Just one to lead where the others would follow. This was the one.

She watched as he danced, stripped, going from a completely decent shirt and tie to nothing at all. One would think a man that was bold enough to bare all wouldn’t balk at her unusual request but then, strange things happened when you put strange thoughts into a man’s head.

She rose when he left the stage, walking evenly with purpose. The room was so low lit, only the stage illuminated, nobody could see the flush of her cheeks or the darkness to her eyes but her pressed white shirt and black dress trousers garnered a few stares. She flashed her name at the security and they parted for her like the red sea. 

Backstage was just like she expected it to be. Her girls all shared, gossiping and giggling but these men, though they might have been dubbed brothers, had their own spaces. It was just as well really. Each door held a name, with one of those annoying little dragons over it to denote their status as one of the ‘Knights’. She brushed her fingertips over each name. Percival, Lancelot, Mordred, Leon, Elyan and finally Gwaine. Finally because he was the one she was after. There was one more door of course, the one that belonged to her brother but that wasn’t a door she’d be knocking on tonight.

Her knuckles wrapped on the door, no hesitation and no break in the three sharp knocks. She wanted him to know she meant business; she wasn’t just another adoring fan that had somehow crept backstage. Not that Arthur would let that happen, not without being begged and pleaded with first.

The door opened and a naked form was pressed against the frame. The wood hiding anything that might make a lady blush. A terrible shame. The image suddenly came to her of them all parading back and forth down this hallway, not a stitch on and not a notion of modesty. It was a positive tragedy that there wasn’t a window somewhere.

“Can I help you?” Gwaine asked her, a glint in his eyes that suggested he’d like nothing more than to _help_ her.

“Why, yes, I think you can.” Morgana pressed herself to the opposite side of the doorframe, trying to peek around it. “Morgana Le Fey-Pendragon. I’m sure my darling brother has mentioned me.”

“More than a few times,” Gwaine agreed, looking her up and down in a way that was just as subtle as her peeking.

“All bad things I hope,” Morgana grinned. “Would you be so kind?”

“To let you in?” Gwaine asked, pushing the door open but still not moving away from it.

“To step away from the door jamb and let me have a decent look at you.” Morgana cocked her head, raising an eyebrow. 

“All bad things,” Gwaine said with a warm, easy laugh. 

He stepped away from the door, turning in a slow circle with his hands raised, letting her take in smooth muscles, a toned arse and his still hard cock. He was more than shameless enough for her.

“Very nice,” she muttered as she stepped past him, giving one tensed arse cheek a playful slap. She was pleased to note not even that ruffled him. “I have a proposition to put to you.”

Gwaine closed the door and put his back to it, watching as she took his only chair. “I love propositions. I’ve never met one I didn’t like.”

“That’s very much how I feel about strippers. Isn’t that odd?” She flashed him a smile, purely sexual, no need for either of them to wonder what her proposition was.

“You might call it odd,” he philosophized, striding over to her and lifting her clean out of the chair, showing off. “I call it my lucky day.”

He took her place in the chair and set her down on the floor, dramatically sweeping his hand over his lap, offering her a seat. Payback for the spank, she supposed. She could play that game like the best of them. She dropped herself down in his lap, her feet kicking over the arm of the chair and his cock pressing against her arse. She made herself comfortable, earning a startled gasp. Apparently he hadn’t quite thought through what she might do while she was there.

“So, how do you feel about, as a one off, coming and playing at my club?” Morgana asked, taking advantage of his distracted state.

“When you say _playing_...”

“Nothing all that different from what you do now, a little dancing, a little bit of a show...” she trailed off, taken by surprise when one of his hands came to rest on her belly, drawing her as close to his body as she could be.

“And this show... is it just for you? Because I could give you a show right now, if that’s what you’re after, love?”

“I’ve seen the show, _love_ and I’m quite comfortable where I am now so let’s not.” Morgana pushed herself over Gwaine’s cock, illustrating her point. “Besides, I mean a real show. On a proper stage. In front of a paying audience. Just like you do here.”

“And why wouldn’t I just do that here?” Gwaine asked her, his hand drifting up to her breast, palming it through her shirt. He was trying to distract her back; it was cute in its way.

“Because I’m asking you to do it at Aithusa’s and there, we do things a little differently. As you can probably guess.”

“If this is your idea of a proposition...” His hand gave up on her breast and travelled south, gathering up the crotch of her black trousers and cupping her cunt. That did distract her a little.

“All work and no play would make all this tediously professional. I could read from a contract if you prefer?” She pushed back down, grinding her arse against his cock and her cunt against his fingers. She hadn’t even brought a contract but she knew she didn’t need one. Not today. Not with him.

“No, no, by all means, go on...” Gwaine said, burying his face in her neck, kissing down to the collar of her shirt and back up to her ear. Now _that_ was distracting.

She took a breath, trying to clear her head to get past this one speed bump. “There’s just one tiny catch, of course.”

“Of course...” Gwaine lifted his mouth, moving to the other side of her neck. “It wouldn’t be fun if there wasn’t.”

“How do you feel about crossdressing? It wouldn’t have to be girly, if fact, I can see you in some very manly tights, black, with black lace briefs and nothing on that gorgeous chest of yours. They’d be see through, the briefs, so nobody would be in doubt that you are one hundred per cent man, trust me.”

There was a moan from beneath her and Morgana turned her head, smiling wickedly, sure her words had caused it. “That’s a maybe then?”

“Maybe...”

Morgana slid off his lap, landing like a cat despite her four inch spike heels. She turned on her heel, facing him and unzipping her trousers with a quirked eyebrow. “Anything I more I can do to turn that maybe into a yes?”

“Keep talking?” Gwaine suggested, his hand wrapping around his cock. Morgana smiled, nearly laughing. Like she’d leave that to him.

“About you and all your hunky knights parading about in stockings and knickers for my girls, my clients?”

Morgana pushed her trousers and her knickers past her hips, letting them fall. When she put one knee up onto the chair, Gwaine seemed to get the message, his hand stilling. She brought her other knee over him, straddling his lap, teasingly pressing herself down on his cock. She rubbed over its length before rising onto her knees again to sink down onto it.

“Yes,” Gwaine breathed and Morgana wasn’t entirely sure if he meant _yes, talk about that_ or _yes, he would do it_ or just plain _yes_... she leaned into his ear, rolling her hips and whispering her questions. Which was it, she wondered. All three maybe.

“Just yes,” he whispered back.

“Hmm, I’ll have to keep trying then, won’t I?” Morgana rolled her hips again, this time keeping them moving and keeping her words flowing in Gwaine’s ear. 

She had him, she knew it, but getting him to admit it was half the fun. “How about Percival? He’d be awfully big for such tiny knickers, don’t you think? And Leon, would his noble bearing let him stoop to frills as well as thrills? Lancelot, Elyan... maybe, I could probably talk them around. And adorable little Mordred, we both know he’s a tart for anyone. But you... I think you’d like it. I think you’d get off on it, am I right?”

Gwaine’s hips bucked up, giving her the answer she was after. “So why don’t you give it a try? I’d love to see you up there, hard and kept barely hidden by lace or silk or whatever pleases you. Wouldn’t you like that too?”

“Yes,” Gwaine agreed and there was no questioning what that _yes_ meant. His hands strong on her back and his face pressing into her chest, he pushed upwards, deep as he could get before coming inside her. Giving into her entirely. More satisfying than any orgasm she’d try to get from him now.

Morgana rose up, extraditing herself from Gwaine and getting back on her feet, unceremoniously yanking up her underwear and trousers. “Good, I’ll expect you to call my office and book an appointment. I think I have an hour slot on Friday free. I’m sure we’ll work something out.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
